


A Different Kind of Workout

by TheHorae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, here's some wall-smashing smut folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Reader was innocently working out, minding her own business; until Bucky came in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Different Kind of Workout

It took everything you had not to stare at him.   
You had been in the gym, minding your own business and doing a workout Steve had recommended to you, until he walked in.  
Bucky Barnes, in all his well-muscled glory, had decided that now was the perfect time to start lifting extremely heavy things in your vicinity.  
How dare he.   
You tried your best to keep your full attention on your workout, but with every clang of his weights, you couldn’t help but sneak a peak.   
He noticed your looks, of course. How could he not? He was looking at you too.   
He reminded himself to thank Steve for putting you on your new workout regimen, as it was really working for him.   
With every grunt of exertion you expelled from your lips, he felt his pants begin to grow a little too tight.   
He hoped you wouldn’t notice how much he looked over at you, but a small part of himself did.   
He had lusted after your for far too long, and it grew more and more difficult to control his thoughts the more he was around you.   
This would normally be solved by him simply not being around you, but that was the problem. He loved being around you.  
Your playful character and infectious laugh made it almost impossible to stay away from you, which made him feel like he was about to explode at all times. He needed to say something to you, to see if you felt the same.  
While you were in mid-squat, you felt a presence appear behind you. With the amount of warmth radiating off the new arrival and the absolutely intoxicating scent they brought with them, you knew it was Bucky.   
“Do you need a spotter, doll?” He asked, his deep voice causing the hair on your neck to stand on end.   
The weights on the bar that sat across your shoulders became extremely heavy all of a sudden, so you decided that a spotter would probably be smart- especially if that spotter was an insanely sexy super-soldier.   
“Sure.” You replied, hoping your nervousness wasn’t evident in your voice.   
You felt him move closer as he hooked his arms under yours, his chest pressed firmly against your back. You weren’t sure if it was proper spotting form, but the feeling of him being so close was worth any potential injury.   
As you eased yourself back down, you felt his breath hit your earlobe, sending a barrage of shivers down your spine. The sensation shocked you, causing you to jut your rear out a bit, which brushed up against him in an almost heavenly way.   
Bucky felt his composure begin to splinter with such close proximity, and yet, he wanted more. Slowly, he moved one of his arms away from the bar and down to your waist, which he gripped gently in his massive hand.  
You were beginning to sweat, but not from the exercise. He was teasing you; you were sure of it. You decided to speak up.   
“I think I’m done with squats for now; do you want to spar for a little bit?” You asked, moving away from him and gently putting the bar back on the rack.   
“I’d love to, if you think you’re a match for me.” He smirked, leading you to the sparring mat.   
“I know I am, Barnes.” You got into ready position, your heart pounding in your ears.   
He winked at you, smirk still plastered on his perfectly pink lips, before he lunged at you. You expertly dodged him, managing to land a punch to his gut. You went at it for a while, both fighters managing to get pieces of each other, but nothing substantial. That is, until Bucky swung at you with his metal arm, catching you off guard. The hit dropped you to the floor, where he quickly straddled your chest and held your hands above your head, pinning you.   
“So, you’re a match for me?” He grinned, leaning over you, so close that your noses almost touched.   
“Yup.” You replied.   
In an instant, you had freed yourself from his grip and flipped him onto his back, pinning him to the mat.   
He looked up at you, eyes wide with surprise, and something else. You were about to mimic his smirk before he sat up and placed his metal hand on the back of your neck. Your faces were barely and inch apart, as he looked from your eyes to your lips. As you gazed into his shocking blue eyes, you realized what the other look was. Lust.   
You felt yourself melt under his gaze, knowing that you were returning that hungry look. Without a moment’s thought, you wrapped your arms around his neck, and crushed your lips into his.   
He moaned into your mouth, pulling you impossibly closer to him. You threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling at it gently.   
With a grunt, he wrapped his arms around your waist and hoisted you upwards to straddle his hips. He stood to his feet; your mouths still locked in a hungry kiss.  
He slammed you against the wall, and proceeded to ravish your neck with kisses. You felt as if you would explode right there, ripping at his hair as he held you up. You pulled at his thin shirt, the fabric ripping easily under your tight grip. He chuckled deeply at your wanton behaviour, and ripped the shirt off fully.   
Hungrily, you dug your nails into his back, earning a throaty moan as he bit along your neck.   
He played with the hem of your shirt, and you pulled it over your shoulders in response.   
With a growl, he reclaimed your mouth, gently lowering you to the floor. Without breaking the kiss, you whipped off your pants, and he did the same. You felt his hardness against your thighs, and you noticed your own heat grow. You needed him.   
“[y/n],” He broke the kiss, his big blue eyes boring into yours, “How do you want this?”   
You pulled him in for another rough kiss before responding.  
“I want you to fuck me so hard that the entire compound can hear me screaming your name.”   
“Fuck, that’s so hot, doll.” He replied, kissing along your jaw.   
He gripped the backs of your thighs, positioning himself at your entrance.   
He pushed his length inside you, earning a whimper of his name. You adjusted to his size for a moment before he started to move.  
His strokes were slow and deep, scraping against your g-spot with every thrust.   
“Damn, doll. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He groaned, his gravelly voice practically a hymn to you.   
He began to speed up, and you felt a heat begin to build at the pit of your stomach.  
“Shit, Bucky. Touch me.” You whined, and he complied, moving his metal arm out of your hair to your core. He lightly played with your bundle of nerves, causing the coil in your stomach to tighten with every thrust. You were close.  
He felt his end approaching as well, quickening his pace.  
“You feel so fucking good, doll. So tight.” He growled, grabbing a handful of your hair in his flesh hand.   
You soon felt the fire in your stomach explode into fireworks, and you screamed his name as your walls clenched around his girth. He finished just after you, with a thunderous moan and your name plastered to his lips like a prayer.   
He stopped himself from collapsing on top of you, managing to roll over enough to lay beside you. You lay in silence for a moment, basking in the feeling of months of unrequited desire being fulfilled. He turned to face you, and gently caressed your cheek.   
“Are you OK?” He asked, genuine concern in his eyes.  
“I sure am, Sarge. I’m way better than OK.” You beamed at him, planting a quick kiss on his stubbly chin.   
“Good, because this was all a perfect lead-up to a question I’ve been wanting to ask you.”   
You eyed him curiously. “What’s the question?”  
“Would you want to go to dinner sometime?”   
Your smile widened as you looked at him, a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
“Of course I would, Buck. I’d like nothing more.”  
He broke into a massive smile at your answer, and pulled you into another long kiss.  
“Alright, let’s get out of the gym before they check the security cameras.” You laughed, helping him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first smutfic lol, so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
